Transformers MTMTE: Work and Studies
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Magnus locked Rodimus in his quarters to do his studies and stuff but when he came to check on him it was sort of excepted - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) IDW/Hasbro - Note: Rodimus/Magnus fluff, based off a comic called; "Poor Roddy" by Chainedsinner on DeviantART


"Rodimus you really should start doing your own work, for as you can clearly see, all you've been doing is piling it up all on me for quite some time now." Ultra Magnus lectured the young Captain who just gave a snort. He was obviously bored, he was always bored, there was nothing going to change that fact, but he needed to learn to be more responsible about his position as the Lost Light's CO. The larger mech frowned as he noticed the lasered doodles on Rodimus' desk under the messy cluster of datapads that was scattered everywhere on its once smooth surface. "That's it, you're going to do your work, and I'm not going to help you with any of it, are we clear?" Rodimus looked up baffled at his second's sudden response, but then he changed his expression to that; "what are you? my creator?" look he always gave when he was told to do something he obviously didn't want to do. Automatically, Magnus knew that the flame colored mech was going to put up a fight, he always did but most of the time, he never won. He was just being arrogant about it, that's all.

"And what if I said; I don't want to do it." Rodimus snorted his comeback now sitting up more straight locking optic contact with his SIC in a heated glare. He knew this was a losing battle already but at least he could try to give it his all. Magnus didn't reply for a few moments and Rodimus felt a tang of hope creep into his processor, but he knew it wouldn't last long, knowing Ultra Magnus, there was nothing that could get to him. Not even something so simple as this argument. There was a few more moments of utter silence and the tense moment almost seemed..._awkward_, however it didn't last for very long when Magnus grabbed about a dozen of his datapads, and Rodimus smiled in the back of his mind, oh yes, he had won this battle. Nope, he was wrong about that when the larger mech leaned over the desk and grabbed him by his wrist, a silent command to get up or he'd throw him over his shoulder like a sack just as the last time he had done this.

He hesitated for a moment and then complied, slowly getting up from his chair and walking around to be next to his second. This was something he was probably going to regret, he shouldn't have started up a fight, but it was in his nature to always counteract, especially when he felt that his authority had been questioned. Rodimus followed Magnus' lead close behind him, slacking in every step he took, wondering just where he might be taken to do his work. If it was Magnus' office there was no way in the pit was he going to get a break and would have to do all his work and studies non-stop. It was bad enough that he was still completely exhausted from the other day's event where, once again, Whirl and Cyclonus were trying to kill each other again. He hadn't even noticed that Magnus had stopped walking until he bumped into the larger mech who stared down at him and gestured the open door.

Taking the pile of datapads Rodimus marched into the room he had expected to be Magnus' office. However he was taken by surprise when he was in his own quarters and grew excited by the minute. A bright smile had sewn itself onto his face but faded when he felt Magnus' stare be placed upon him again and he turned around on his heels. The blue red mech pointed to his desk and Rodimus sighed and frowned. So either Magnus was going to stay in here with him just to monitor his every move or he was going to be checking up on him periodically, in which, he hoped it was the periodically choice for he didn't really want Magnus to be watching his every move. Especially since now he had a plan to pretend to do the work when his second came to check on him. But because of that he wouldn't be able to nap until all his work was completed, he knew that much. Taking a seat with a grunt he looked back to his second who was standing in the doorway.

"I'll be checking on you about every half hour, so I expect you to get some work done in that time, if not, I'll just pile up more on you like you do me. Are we clear." Rodimus gave a nod and muttered; "crystal clear" under his breath as the larger mech left and he grunted when he heard the locks engage. Picking up a datapad he decided his studies would be the easiest to start with anyways.

* * *

At first he really did hate the work, reading it was so boring until he had thought of a new way to see the information, now thinking of fun ways to jot down notes from his studies. And soon he was engrossed into the work with his new way of taking notes, especially liking the doodles he drew to explain and go with them. However his systems were getting to the point of completely slacking off towards the half an hour mark and he yawned several times within the last five minutes. He shoved his notes and work to the side and laid his head on his folded arms. He was sure Magnus wouldn't mind him taking a short five minute break, would he? Offlining his optics he tried not to fall asleep but the constant low hum his systems along with the purring of his idling engine was creating a soothing warmth in a rhythm and he couldn't help but drift off into recharge.

* * *

Ultra Magnus checked the time, it was a little past half an hour since he had left Rodimus locked in his quarters to do his work. Sighing he got up, placing down the now completed report on his desk next to the complete pile and headed out. He was prepared for all of Rodimus lame excuses on why his work hasn't even been scrolled through and he grunted trying to figure out what the young captain might have kept himself occupied in his quarters without really anything to do. For, the last time he had checked, all his fun games and "toys" were stashed away in his office. Or at least the majority of them were.

The SIC seemed to almost grimace as he reached the door to his captain's quarters and tried to imagine what he was doing behind the sound proof walls and door. He prayed to his whole spark that maybe he had gotten something done, even one report would be an improvement, but he would have to wait and see for himself. Typing in the codes, the locks disengaged and he immediately opened the door afterwards, not bothering to give Rodimus any time if he was doing anything that otherwise, wasn't work. Walking in he had expected Rodimus to be flipping out saying that he was doing his work while trying to hide whatever he was really doing, but all he found was the young mech sleeping.

Somehow a mixture of pity and sympathy crashed down upon him and he couldn't help but to stare at him for a few moments, just soaking in on how innocent the flame colored mech looked while recharging. He felt something in the back of his mind shove him forward, telling him to do something about his CO. Walking over, he picked him up and looked down at the desk. No doodles, but there was doodles and plenty of words, obviously notes written down on one of the 'pads. At least he had done something in the time he was given. Carrying the him over to the berth he placed him down gently on it before heading back over his desk and collecting the untouched reports. Taking one last glance back as he stood in the doorway he felt a quirk of a smile play on his lips before he left.


End file.
